vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Beaumont
|- |- class ="toprow" | Motto | " " |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Capital | San Di Angelo |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Cities | Arundel, Emiliano, Piedmontonia |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Population | 2,302,297 |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Governor | Lord Umberto Di Redozorio |- class ="mergedtoprow" |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- |} Beaumont is a province of the United Federal Kingdom of Samuelonia located on the northern border with Dascunya. Beaumont also shares its borders with the Elvyndein province, Saint Zeus province and the New South Dascunya province. The population of the province is 2,302,297 and the administrative capital is San Di Angelo. History Economy The Saint Jordinian province today is considered as one of the richest Samuelonian provinces. These results were achieved developing a very well balanced economy based on the biggest agricultural sector in St. Samuel, and the booming automobile, motor and mechanic productions. In spite of the depth and variety of industrial activities in the region, agriculture has not been eclipsed. The agricultural sector has aimed for increased competitiveness by means of structural reorganisation and high-quality products, and this has led to the success of marketed brands. Cereals, potatoes, maize, tomatoes and onions are the most important products, along with fruit and grapes for the production of wine. Cattle and hog breeding are also highly developed. Farm cooperatives have been working along these lines in recent years. Industry in the region presents a varied and complex picture and is located around San Di Angelo. The food industry is particularly concentrated in San Di Angelo, Arundel and Emiliano, as well as the mechanical and automotive industry. Tourism is increasingly important, especially the Alpitessian mountains, where skiing is popular at the Rissadorintine, Monte Sassario and Alfonsintine ski resorts. Geography The Saint Jordinian Province is bordered by Dascunya to the north, the province of Saint Omar to the west, Saint Zeus to the south and the New South Dascunya Province to the east. The Alpitessian mountains on the northern border seperate the province from Dascunya. About a half of the region is constituted by the Sordassian Plain, an extremely fertile alluvial plain crossed by the River Ben Koria. The rest of the territory is occupied by the hills and mountains of Alpitessian mountains. Almost entirely marshland in ancient times, its history is characterised by the hard work of its people to reclaim and reshape the land in order to achieve a better standard of living. Administrative Divisions San Cilaberto RSAF San Cilaberto is the main air force base of the Royal Saint Samuel Air Force in northern St. Samuel. Demographics Population The current population of Saint Jordinian is 2,302,297. Ethnic Groups The province has around 50,000 foreign born citizens, with around 30,000 from Dascunya and 10,000 from Lendosa. Religion * Orthodox Cruisian - 57% * Papaist Cruisian - 23% * Mounist - 18% * Other - 2% Transport Saint Jordinian is served by San Di Angelo International Airport. Sport The provinces major football club is San Di Angelo FC, who currently play in Division 3 of the national league. Category:St. Samuel